


Hesitate

by ByAStream



Series: The Avengers Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: A mission goes south, feelings come out
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Avengers Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com
> 
> Words in italics from Hesitate by Jonas Brothers

You knelt, catching your breath. You were separated from the team and your comms were down. It was supposed to be an easy mission but it was anything but. You knew your situation was looking grim. You glanced down. Yeah. It was definitely grim. You were bleeding, with no idea how deep the cut ran or what had happened. 

_ You saved me once and now I’ll save you too _

Steve was pacing. They were certain the building was clear. They had one problem. You were nowhere to be seen. He was trying to keep the captain facade up. But when it came to you, all bets were off. You had a tendency to run headfirst into danger. Your comms had gone down over a half an hour prior. 

“Cap, we’ve got a location...how the hell she got over there I don’t know,” Tony said. That was all Steve needed to know before he took off. 

_ I will take your pain and put it on my heart _

You were dangerously close to passing out when you heard footsteps. You knew you’d be useless in combat at the moment. Someone crouched beside you and you looked to see Steve.

“Hey Captain,” you said, looking at him. He didn’t hesitate in picking you up. 

“Keep pressure on it,” he said. You nodded. Things were a blur from there. The next thing you knew, you were in the medbay, being stitched up. Pain had a way of doing that to you. 

_ Hold me close and I’ll hold you tight  _

You had been released the next morning, being told to be careful with the stitches. You were surprised to see Steve walking toward the medbay as you emerged. He had been heading back to the medbay by the looks of it. The two of you had been dancing around each other for ages, neither wanting to admit what they felt. Acknowledging it would make it real, would make it tangible. 

You weren’t expecting him to crush you in a hug, to feel as he let out a sigh of relief, seeing that you were truly okay. You felt it as his breathing hitched and his grip on you tightened.

“It’s alright Steve. I’m alright,” you said.

“You almost weren’t,” he replied, his voice wavering with sorrow. 

“But I am. And that’s what important,” you said as he pulled away. The two of you locked eyes, and in that moment, it was just the two of you. You brought your hand up to his face, wiping away a stray tear. It felt right, the moment your lips met. The only thing that broke the two of you apart were the wolf whistles coming from Bucky and Sam, with calls of “it’s about time” from Clint, followed by the thud of something colliding with him, likely something thrown by Natasha. 

_ I thank the oceans for giving me you _

That night, you and Steve sat talking, long enough that you fell asleep on the couch, head on his chest, his arms around you tight. You had each other, and in that moment, it was all you needed. 


End file.
